DE 582 962 A, DE 1 006 318 A and WO 2006/092256 A1 disclose a bearing assembly of the above-described type. JP 032 49 420 A and WO 2008/011400 A2 show further solutions.
Tapered roller bearings of this type are used in diverse applications, and it is often necessary to apply a defined axial preload between the two tapered roller bearings to help ensure a stable radial and axial support. The setting of the correct preload often has a high cost. In order to ensure an optimal support, it is important here that the preload is neither too high nor too low. The fact that the magnitude of the preload also depends on the current temperature of the bearing assembly is another problem that must be considered.